La Cajita Azul
by shyclueless
Summary: Despues de su conversación con Ino, Naruto va en busca de Hinata. Hay algo muy importante que tiene que decirle.


**La Cajita Azul**

Naruto había salido del restaurante a toda velocidad en dirección del hospital luego de su pequeña charla con Ino. Al llegar a la entrada, Hinata y Sakura salían del hospital. Naruto guardó en su bolsillo la pequeña cajita azul que llevaba en sus manos y saludó a ambas kunoichis con una radiante pero nerviosa sonrisa.

"Hola Sakura-chan, hola Hinata-chan"

"Hola Naruto" le saludó una muy cansada Sakura.

"Hola Naruto-kun" le saludó Hinata.

"Yo me voy a dormir. Hace mucho que no tengo un día libre y voy a aprovecharlo" les dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente "Que la pasen bien" les guiñó un ojo y luego emprendió su camino.

"Naruto-kun, perdona que no haya podido llegar a la cita, lo que sucede es que me necesitaban aquí, era muy importante" se excusó Hinata muy nerviosa.

"No importa Hinata-chan, ¿tienes el día de mañana libre?" le preguntó Naruto, y Hinata asintió "Entonces mañana cenamos, ¿qué te parece?" le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

"Claro, no hay problema" le contestó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?" le preguntó Naruto a lo que Hinata asintió "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Sí" le contestó Hinata a la vez que asentía con mucho entusiasmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro día Naruto ya estaba en el restaurante esperando a Hinata. Se llevaba la mano al bolsillo constantemente como para asegurarse de que la cajita aún estaba allí. Luego de 10 agonizantes minutos para Naruto, Hinata entraba por la puerta del restaurante. Al instante Naruto se levantó y cuando Hinata se acercó la abrazó y le dijo:

"Me alegro de que hayas venido"

"Sabes que no faltaría a menos que fuese necesario" le aseguró Hinata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de una agradable cena salieron del restaurante hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Caminaron de la mano y al llegar Hinata le dijo:

"Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto-kun"

"Ah, no es nada" le respondió Naruto poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Naruto-kun, estás bien?" le preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, claro. Am… Quiero preguntarte algo" En ese preciso momento comenzó a llover, primero unas gotas que rápidamente se convirtieron en un fuerte aguacero "Oh, genial" murmuró para sí Naruto un poco frustrado.

"Naruto-kun, debemos entrar, sino nos dará-" Hinata sugirió.

"¡NO! Tengo que preguntarte algo" insistió Naruto.

Hinata lo miró confundida, pero dijo "Dime entonces"

Naturo la miró fijamente y luego dobló una rodilla sacando la mano que había permanecido en su bolsillo todo este tiempo con la pequeña cajita azul, mientras Hinata abría desmesuradamente los ojos "Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres mejor que el ramen que prepara el Sr. Ichiraku. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

La joven Hyuuga se había quedado sin palabras. Naruto, _**su**_ Naruto, le había propuesto matrimonio. ¡Le había dicho que era mejor que el ramen del Sr. Ichiraku! Para cualquier persona eso sería una ofensa. Pero estamos hablando de Naruto. Hinata sabía de la obsesión del chico con el ramen, y si el rubio decía que ella era mejor que el ramen eso quería decir que el rubio la quería mucho, _**mucho**_. "Sí" murmuró Hinata.

Una gran sonrisa zorruna cruzó el rostro del rubio mientras introducía el anillo en el dedo de su futura esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mansión Hyuuga dos figuras los estaban espiando por una de las ventanas.

"Al fin" le susurró Hiashi a su sobrino con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí Hiashi-sama" le dijo Neji deprimido.

"Bien, mi querido sobrino, es tiempo de pagar" dijo Hiashi muy contento.

"Como usted diga" le contestó su sobrino buscando en sus bolsillos y entregándole unos billetes.

"No olvides, mi querido sobrino, aún tienes que pedirle una cita a la joven de tu equipo" le recordó Hiashi mientras contaba el dinero.

"Sí, Hiashi-sama" le contestó Neji, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

_Hanabi va a perder mucho esta vez_ pensó el líder Hyuuga para sí sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Disculpen si alguno de los personajes esta OOC.


End file.
